Bad Girl's Sad Song
by 6She6Devil6
Summary: Her classmates have all turned on her after they found out about what she did... but what if she didn't do it? What if it was all a misunderstanding? What if she was framed? [ON HOLD]
1. Chapter 1

Marinette woke up to her alarm and sighed, another day of school. She shut off her alarm and got dressed, she wore black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and pulled a black hoodie overtop. She also decided to leave her hair down. She grabbed her bag and held open her purse for Tikibto fly in.

She walked downstairs and braved herself for what was about to happen. When she got downstairs, she looked around, ' _Weird,_ ' she thought. ' _usually mama and papa are here to yell at me about what a horrible daughter I am..._ ' she shrugged and took a croissant to eat on her way to school.

Once she stepped outside, she pulled her hood up over her head and slowly walked towards the school. When she arrived, she went to the classroom early and waited for the bell to ring. When the bell finally rang, her fellow classmates, who used to be her friends, came in talking and laughing with each other.

Alya, who used to be her best friend, still sat beside her even though she wanted to sit next to Nino, but Adrien didn't want to sit beside Marinette so he forced Alya, much to her dismay, to sit beside her. Chloé, as usual, threw insults at Marinette from where she was sitting in the front row beside her BFF Sabrina, on the other side of the classroom. Adrien was smiling at her from where he was sitting in front of Marinette, and laughed whenever Chloé insulted her. She sighed and tried to suppress her smirk. If they only knew...


	2. Chapter 2

When school was out, Marinette walked back to her house and got changed. She put on a pair of black shorts, knee-high heeled black boots, a black tank top, a black leather jacket and sling a!studded black belt loosely on her hips.

Sje pulled her hair into a high ponytail with a few strands framing her face, she put on eyeliner, mascara and coated her lips in blood red lipstick. She grabbed a small black purse and threw it on too. She left Tikki sleeping in her room, it's not like Tikki cared either.

She only came to school with Marinette so she could laugh along with everybody else at Chloé's insults. But Marinette didn't care, no one knew her secret. Marinette left and walked to an alley between the school and the building next to it. When she got there, she leaned against the wall and waited for _them_ to show up...


	3. Chapter 3

Alya and the rest of her classmates walked to the alley where they were supposed to go. They had gotten another message from M saying to come meet her. They didn't know who she was, she wore makeup so they couldn't tell. **(Yeah, and make up is so effective in hiding your face. Then again, this is Miraculous Ladybug characters we're talking about.)** All they knew, was that she knew them and they knew her but they just don't remember.

If course Alya has her suspicions, she thought it was Chloé in a wig at the beginning because she didn't show up, but the next time they were ordered to meet the mysterious woman, Chloé had come saying that she was 'curious' but Alya had a strong feeling that Chloé was threatened into coming.

Anyone who could come up with a threat that scared Chloé _and_ make her not tell her dad about it... well, that made Alya listen, because _no one_ could scare Chloé except for M... whoever she was.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette stepped out of the shadows when she saw her classmates arrive, but didn't face them. She leaned against the wall and faced the opposite one, examining the graffiti painted there. Her head was tilted down, she had a small smile playing in her lips and one of hers eyes was closed.

The students stopped about three feet from where Marinette was leaning. She lifted her head and opened her eye, looking at them from the corner of it.

"I want something done..." Alya growled slightly, her eyes narrowing at the start of the demand.

"... You're dancing on a dangerous line Alya... do you really want to face punishment? Remember what happened to Alix..."


	5. Chapter 5

Alya backed down and looked away, _everyone_ remembered what happened to Alix... It was when they were first asked to do something, their second meeting. Alix didn't like what they had to do, but M said she had to or else something bad would happen to her. Alix didn't listen, and snapped back at M telling her that she could go burn in Hell...

It didn't end well for her the next day. She was going to skate to school, but her rollerblades were broken and she lost a bet to Kim, since she couldn't do it without her rollerblades. Then the actual trashed stuck. She got hit by a car. Alix was walking back to her house, when a car came out of nowhere and sent her flying through the air, landing in the middle of the busy intersection.

Because of that, people swerved to avoid her and it ended up being one big car crash. Alix didn't see it though, since she passed out from the pain a few seconds after she hit the concrete. Nobody was severely injured except for her, she broke her leg, sprained her ankle on the leg that wasn't broken, broke an arm, fractured her wrist on the other one, broke her ribs, and got a major concussion from the impact on her head when she landed.

The doctors said that it was a miracle that she didn't have any amnesia from the blow... and that she even survived. After that, everyone took M Siriusly and never snapped back or complained to her again. Of course they complained about it when they left, and cursed her mentally when they met. M knew this of course, they just don't know that she did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Marinette's POV**

Marinette smiled slightly at the fear on their faces, they tried to hide it but failed. Alix was still recovering a bit from when that car hit her. Marinette managed to bribe someone into hitting her and making it look like an accident.

"I thought so." Marinette said. "Now, I want you to get something for me, it's a jewel that is being held in the Agreste mansion at the moment... I think you know which one I mean Adrien."

 **Adrien POV**

Adrien looked down and nodded. He saw it being taken into his father's office the day it arrived, it was small... but very valuable. Gabriel was planning on using it on one of his new designs that was coming out soon, there would only be the one copy so people are trying to be the one who gets it, even though it hasn't been released yet. He didn't know why "M" wanted it, but he _did_ know that the reason was probably something bad...


	7. Chapter 7

**Alya's POV**

' _Why does she want the jewel? What's the point in all this? Who is she?_ ' Questions were bubbling up inside of Alya, she wanted to know why M was making them do this. It didn't make any sense. What did they do to deserve this? **(Girl if you knew...)**

 **Marinette's POV**

Marinette could tell that Alya's wondering why she was doing this. Alya would know why if she knew who M was...

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Hey Nathanael, what did you want to talk to me about?" Nathanael looked up a small smile forming on his lips when he saw Marinette standing there._

 _"I wanted to congratulate you on winning the designing contest my Mr. Agreste set up at school" He replied._

 _"Thanks Nath. Anyways , is that all? Because I need to get going, I promised my parents I'd look after the bakery while they 're out this afternoon." Marinette said with a smile. She checked her phone, 12:45 she needed to be there at 1:00._

 _"Yes, there is something else actually," Our tomato child began._

 _"What is it? But you need to hurry, I need to be at the bakery in fif- mmmfft!" Her sentence was cut off by Nathanael kissing her. Her eyes widened and she shoved him away from her._

 _"What the hell Nathanael!?" Marinette yelled. "You know I'm dating Adrien!" Nathanael nodded. "That's the reason why I kissed you. You can come out now Chloé" Marinette's eyes widened as Chloé and Sabrina came out from behind a bookshelf. Sabrina had her phone out and showed Marinette a picture of her and Nathanael kissing._

 _"What is this?" She asked. "Chloé and I made a deal," Nathanael explained "I would help her break you and Adrien up, and I would get you and she would get Adrien." Chloé smirked._

 _"Did you really think I'd let you get away with stealing MY boyfriend Mari-trash?" Marinette shook her head._

 _"No. But I didn't expect Nathanael to make a deal with YOU Chloé." Marinette replied._

 _"I'm going to show the photo the the entire class. All it needs is a little photoshop and then it'll look like you were cheating on Adrien" Nathanael told her. "And then you'll be mine."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Marinette's POV**

Marinette waited for their reply. "I can try and get it to you by the end of the week." Adrien said softly, eyes slightly downcast. Marinette nodded. "Meet me here again in a week with the jewel." She said back. And with that she turned and walked away.

 **Nino's POV** **(you weren't expecting that were you?)**

Nino glanced at Adrien. He seemed more distant ever since M had first sent a note telling them to meet her here.

"I HATE HER!" Rose clamped a hand around her mouth while everyone turned to stare at her after her outburst. Normally, Rose wouldn't say something like that, but the meetings have changed everybody in a way. Rose kept having outbursts like what she just had now, Ivan was even more silent, Kim never made dares against Alex anymore, Adrien was more distant, and Alya was getting angrier with every meeting.

Juleka NEVER spoke, Max stopped correcting people mathematically, and Sabrina followed Chloé around and didn't say anything to her anymore. Mylene was even more terrified of things than she was before, Nathanael never drew, and Chloé had been even more rude than usual but not as often.

As for himself, he was just confused. Why did M ask for these things? And why from THEM of all people. Marinette was- she wasn't here at all. Nino thought back to every single meeting they've ever had with M. Now that he actually stopped and thought about it, he didn't think she was at any of the meetings.

"Hey guys," Nino said "has Marinette ever been at the meetings?" Everyone stopped and thought for a few moments.

"No... I don't think she has." Alya said "Why?"

"Think about it. Marinette is the only one who has _never_ been to even _one_ of these meetings. Don't you think that's a little weird?"

"But what would she have against us?" Adrien asked. **(Dude... You're ridiculously dense.)**

"Isn't it obvious? The photo." Juleka, surprisingly, answered.

"She _was_ telling everyone how it wasn't real." Rose said.

'Maybe... nah. She's not smart enough to come up with all this. At least... I hope she's not.' Nino thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Marinette's POV**

Marinette walked away and took the long way back home through the park. She looked around and saw a ladybug on a leaf. She remembered Alya said one time that ladybugs are lucky, she scoffed. Lucky indeed. If they were lucky then why was her life like this?

She sighed and walked into the bakery. She grabbed a couple cookies for Tikki because she knew that the kwami would be mad if she woke up without them. She made her way up to her room and set the treats next to the still sleeping kwami. She went into the bathroom and shut the door, looking at herself in the mirror. She grabbed makeup remover and internally groaned. If only makeup were as easy to remove like it was in Mulan.

After she scrubbed he face clean she let her hair out of the ponytail and got dressed into a pair of loose comfortable black shorts and a pink tank top. Tikki was eating the cookies and trying to ignore Marinette.

Marinette made her way to her bed and grabbed her laptop along the way. She collapsed on the bed and opened her laptop. She opened a new tab and started on her homework.

When it was around 8:00 at night after she had ate and finished her homework she got Tikki and transformed heading off to do patrol with Chat Noir.

 **Adrien's POV**

Adrien thought about what Nino said. Could it be true? Was Marinette the one who was making them do this?

... Was she the one who hurt Alix?

Adrien really had no idea what they'd done to make her do this to them. That is, if it was her. He thought back to what Juleka and Rose said.

 _"Isn't it obvious? The photo."_

 _"She was telling everyone how it wasn't real."_

Adrien was currently in his room pacing, but when he remembered those words he stopped moving. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Plagg yelling at him that it was time to patrol with Ladybug, and that he wanted cheese. Adrien rolled his eyes and transformed, heading towards the meeting spot to see his lady.


	10. Chapter 10

**Marinette's POV**

*next morning*

Marinette woke up to her alarm ringing VERY loudly in her ear. She bolted out of bed and ran to her closet. She opened it and picked out a pair of black leggings and a loose black t-shirt. She put on a pair of black converse and threw a black hoodie on. She brushed out her hair and decided to do a side braid instead of just letting it hang down like she normally did.

It was 7:15 so she had 15 more minutes until school started. **(I don't know that actual time her school starts so imma just say 7:30)** Marinette got Tikki and walked to school. She got to class and sat down waiting for the other students.

 **Alya's POV**

Alya was at the front steps of the school waiting for Nino and Adrien. When they both arrived they walked into the class and saw Marinette already there, staring out the window with her head propped up on her hand.

Alya nudged the two boys and motioned to stay silent. Then she pointed to Marinette and mouthed "let's watch her to see what she does. She's a suspect for M so she might do something suspicious"

The boys nodded and watched Marinette. Soon the entire class was there, silent curtesy of Alya, watching the girl. Marinette looked over to see the entire class staring at her. She blinked. Once. Twice. Then she spoke.

 **Marinette's POV**

"Why are all of you just staring at me like that?" She questioned.

They all stood up straighter, fumbling over words, trying to think of an excuse.

"We were, ah..."

"We were just, um..."

"You just looked so, so.. PEACEFUL! Peaceful yeah! And we uh..."

"We didn't want to disturb you! Yeah t-that's it!" They smiled nervously, sweat dripping down their backs.

Marinette lifted an eyebrow, not believing a word they said. They honestly sounded like her before she started dating Adrien, and before they all hated her.

"I don't believe you."

 **Adrien's POV**

"I don't believe you."

Four words. Those four words struck fear into his heart, and into his friends hearts too. He knew that if she really was M and if she knew why they were watching her, they would end up like Alix. Maybe even worse than her.

Adrien watched as she narrowed her eyes at them.

"I don't believe you," She repeated, "but just don't do it again."

The entire class blew out breaths of air they hadn't known they were holding. They nodded and walked to their seats, not looking at Marinette for fear that she would find out if they made eye contact.

Adrien, however, was rooted to the spot, staring at Marinette for a reason unknown to him. He snapped out of his daze and walked to his seat when the bell rang and class started.


	11. Author’s Note

Sorry to say, that I completely forgot I tell you guys this.

This story is on hold.

Truth be told, is only my secondary account. I hardly use it unless I _really_ want something to be known.

I posted this story a while ago, and I'm currently trying to edit and fix it over on Wattpad.

Sorry for the inconvenience.

I will try to get all my edits done as soon as I can. However, as a high school student it proves to be difficult at times.

~She Devil


End file.
